Vida no Campo
by Watashinomori
Summary: Morar no campo não é a melhor maneira para aliviar a tensão. :SlashYaoi:HarryxDraco:Oneshot:


**Vida no Campo**

**Disclaimer: **Se o Harry fosse meu talvez eu não fosse tão má com ele como a JK... Ok... eu seria pior!

**Summary:** Morar no campo não é a melhor maneira para aliviar a tensão.

**Aviso: **Yaoi, slash, manxman e todo o resto que você já está careca de saber... então não reclame...

**Shipper: **Harry e Draco

**N/A: **Inspiração que eu tive no meio do carro quando ia de Brasília para o Rio... hora estranha pra pensar em escrever fic!

----

-NÃO!

-Mas, Dray, querido...

-UM, meu nome não é Dray, DOIS, não me venha com adulações e TRÊS, eu não vou vestir _isso _para ir a sua _festinha_ ministerial! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!

-Por favor, eu imploro, meu anjo.

-EU NÃO SOU UM ANJO E NÃO ADIANTA IMPLORAR – para enfatizar sua fala bateu a porta do quarto com força.

Há dois anos Voldemort havia sido derrotado, e nesses dois anos o ministério fazia uma festa no dia 15 de junho para comemorar a derrota sofrida pelo ex-Dark Lord. Harry Potter como o marketing do ministério era obrigado a comparecer a cada evento social realizado na sociedade bruxa, principalmente aquele que simbolizava sua vitória sobre o mal, atualmente mudado para a "vitória do Ministério". Harry nunca se importara em corrigir isso. Afinal, ele estava cansado de estar sob a mira dos fotógrafos. Não que esse fato tenha mudado recentemente. Porém, seu namorado não compartilhava da mesma idéia.

-Dray, por favor, abre a droga dessa porta, é a segunda festa do ano que se recusa a ir comigo, o Dean está começando a gozar da minha cara.

Então tocou no ponto fraco. Dean. Draco Malfoy vinha ficando, ainda mais, insuportável desde que descobrira que Dean Thomas estava arrastando umas vinte asas para cima do _seu_ salvador-do-mundo-bruxo. E nesse momento Harry juntar as palavras Dean e gozar na mesma oração, apesar de não possuir nenhum sentido perjorativo por trás dela, não era uma boa idéia.

-Deixe ele gozar de outra maneira, então, com você na festinha.

-Merlin, Dray...

-NÃO ME CHAMA DE DRAY.

-Hoje mais cedo você não reclamou!

-É que eu tinha lançado um feitiço de silêncio em você sem que percebesse – respondeu irritado.

-Ótimo fica aí, eu estou indo – e o som característico de desaparatação ecoou pelo corredor. Draco finalmente abriu a porta do quarto para ter certeza que seu namorado pé-no-saco tinha ido mesmo embora.

-E não volte, Potter.

----

-Sozinho? – Seamus apareceu com um sorriso divertido erguendo a mão para Dean que depositou dois sicles nela.

-Já pedi para pararem com essas apostas, e com o bolão de quando que o Draco me dá um chute.

-Mas, Harry, você tem que admitir que dois anos já é até muito. Fiquei impressionado quando tudo sequer começou, achei muito vindo dele.

-Dean! Ele me ama, ok, só está... nervoso.

-Com o quê? O fato do fio de cabelo do lado direito ser loiro-platinado-dourado-prateado e o fio do lado esquerdo ser loiro-platinado-prateado-dourado?

-Ele não é tão superficial assim – recebeu olhares incrédulos. – Ok, mas ele anda meio estressado por causa da empresa.

-O que raios aquela empresa faz? – Seamus perguntou.

Harry olhou para ambos os amigos e suspirou.

-Não sei – admitiu.

-Ele tá é te pondo um belo chifre, isso sim – Harry ergueu os olhos assustado. Pensara naquilo várias vezes.

-Dean, ele não faria isso.

-Ele é um sonserino, Harry.

-Er – começou Finnigan. – Quando minha mãe está muito nervosa ela vai passar uns dias no campo e volta feliz da vida...

Potter olhou para o amigo com um imenso sorriu e desaparatou.

-Grande amigo você é. Era para piorar o namoro, não dar uma solução...

----

-DRACO! DRAY! DRAGÃO!

-Não, não e não – resmungou baixinho do outro lado da porta. – Aqui você não entra.

-Mas, Dray...

-Nada de mas. São nove da manhã! Você estava com quem?

-Sozinho, eu tava arrumando algo...

-SEM DESCULPAS! Com. Quem. Você. Estava? – perguntou devagar, sibilando a cada palavra.

-Jay Mayers... – a porta fora aberta imediatamente derrubando um Potter que havia acabado de se recostar nela.

Chegara realmente às nove da manhã. Sentia-se meio culpado por não ter avisado o loiro, mas afinal, uma surpresa é sempre uma surpresa. Quando tentou entrar em casa notou que a porta estava trancada, havia feitiços anti-aparatação e arrombamento por todo apartamento. Se Draco não o queria dentro, não havia como entrar. Lembrava disso da época da Guerra, quando ainda caçava o loiro. Ninguém nunca invadira um lugar onde ele estivesse.

-O agente imobiliário? – perguntou curioso.

-Sim, esse mesmo.

-Um velho, baixinho e gordo?

-É.

A porta fechou em sua cara, batendo em seus dedos dos pés e no nariz ao mesmo tempo.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ TROCA UM DEUS COMO EU POR UM... POR UM... POR UM AGENTE IMOBILIÁRIO?

-DRACO MALFOY! Eu não te troquei por ninguém – disse entre os ofegos de dor. – Eu estava fazendo uma surpresa para você!

A porta abriu timidamente e um Draco pôs sua esplêndida cabeça loira para fora.

-Surpresa? Mas meu aniversário passou só faz dez dias.

-Eu sei, anj... Draco, mas eu queria fazer você feliz, porque você anda tão estressado – o loiro ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas.

-Quê que você me comprou?

-Surpresa – e a porta fechou-se novamente. Ouviram-se uns murmúrios e viram-se algumas luzes, então a porta tornou a abrir. Harry o olhava de forma interrogativa.

-Eu pus feitiços que te expulsariam de casa se você conseguisse entrar – deu de ombros. Harry o olhou incrédulo, as palavras de Dean ecoando em sua mente "Ele é um sonserino, Harry". – Quando eu vou ver minha surpresa?

-Em breve.

----

A semana que se passou foi complicada. Primeiro, Harry estava sendo ignorado pelo namorado; segundo, não conseguia achar ninguém para cuidar da empresa por Draco; terceiro, tinha que manter segredo do loiro, pelo menos ser ignorado servia para isso; quarto, seu chefe não estava colaborando; quinto, e pior, Draco estava de greve e não parecia incomodado com isso.

Mas o pior aconteceu no sábado, quando Harry achou que teria uma folga e poderia arranjar tudo para finalmente mostrar sua surpresa ao namorado e conseguir arrastá-lo para a cama novamente.

Era sábado, então foi óbvio que acordou tarde, desceu calmamente para a cozinha pra preparar o próprio café da manhã.

-Severus, diga a esse maltrapilho que não bagunce minha cozinha, pois hoje eu não vou arrumá-la para ele – ouviu quando passou pela sala. Soltou um gemido sofrido.

-Draco, acho que ele te ouviu – Snape respondeu.

-Azar o dele – e voltou a sua leitura.

-Snape – Harry rosnou. Apesar de ter sido perdoado pelo ministério e até ganhado uma ordem de merlin 1ª classe, Severus Snape não fora perdoado por Harry.

-Potter.

-Que faz aqui?

-Pergunta tola, já pode imaginar o que seja – e apontou para um par de malas ao canto da sala.

-VOCÊ VAI FICAR AQUI?

-Imagine, eu as trouxe para passear, a Gwenhwyfar estava muito cansada da visão de Snniper's End.

-E quem te deu permissão?

-Lembre-se que essa é _minha_ casa, Potter – Draco rosnou. – E ele é _meu_ padrinho.

-Ótimo – e subiu novamente. – Ele pode ficar – gritou de cima. – Mas lembre que os móveis são _meus_. Ele não pode encostar em nenhum! – e bateu a porta do quarto.

Harry trocou de roupa o mais rápido possível, aparatou em seguida no hall do Gringotes, correu até uma bancada.

-Pois não?

-Preciso contratar um duende para cuidar das empresas Malfoy por uns tempos.

-Mas...?

-Só me diz onde que eu contrato um duende.

-Bom, por acaso eu tenho um primo...

----

-HARRY VOCÊ NÃO PODE PEDIR DEMISSÃO!

-POSSO E PEDI! ESTOU IRRITADO, CANSADO E VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME DAR FÉRIAS.

-Mas você é nosso melhor agente de campo e estamos enfrent...

-Ou me dá férias ou eu te dou tchau!

-Calma, calma. Certo eu te dou férias. Um mês...

-TRÊS...

-Mas o quê...?

-Lembre-se com quem está falando, eu não sou qualquer auror, eu sou o Auror que derrotou SOZINHO aquele-que-não-devia-sequer-ter-nascido-e-que-só-me-deu-dor-de-cabeça!

-Certo, três, remuneradas, aproveite para relaxar – assinou um papel e entregou temeroso ao auror em sua frente.

Nem bem Harry pegou o papel da mão dele e desaparatou. Harry devia se irritar mais vezes se isso significava que todos o obedeciam.

----

Chegou em casa e sequer se surpreendeu ao ver a porta trancada. Com um potente feitiço a explodiu, estava muito bravo mesmo.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! MINHA PORTA!

-VÁ FAZER SUAS MALAS, AGORA!

-Quê? Espera aí, o que você...

-Eu faço então – e avançou até o quarto, começando a fazer as malas de ambos rapidamente.

Quando Malfoy entrou com Snape viu apenas Harry fazendo a própria mala. Correu até ele em prantos e segurou sua mão.

-Harry, o que está acontecendo?

-Não é óbvio?

-NÃO! – e começou a soluçar.

-Potter, você é insensível – grunhiu Snape e os deixou.

-Podemos... conv... versar?

-Estou cansado, cansado de tudo!

-Posso pedir ao Sevvie para ir...

-Deixa ele ficar, não importa mais – murmurou bravo.

Draco soltou um gritinho.

-Não me deixa sem ao menos conversar, Harry, por favor...

-Quê? – Harry o olhou confuso.

-Vamos ao menos conversar antes de você ir...

-Mas _eu_ não vou, _nós _quem vamos.

-Ahn?

-Vamos tirar férias, Draco.

O rosto choroso de Malfoy converteu-se rapidamente em fúria.

-Fé-ri-as? – murmurou vermelho.

-Si-sim?

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! QUANDO EU PEGAR VOCÊ JURO QUE TE MATO – Harry descia as escadas mais rápido do que realmente conseguia.

Severus Snape os viu e simplesmente soltou um "crianças". Draco alcançou Harry na cozinha, o imprensou contra a mesa e apontou a varinha para sua garganta, estava fervilhando de raiva, seu rosto estava tão vermelho que se ele inchasse Harry passaria a chamá-lo de Tio Vernon.

-Vo... Você me fez acreditar que ia embora... me fez chorar na SUA frente...

-Eu já te vi chorar uma porção de vezes, Dray.

-MEU NOME NÃO É DRAY.

-Olha, amor, você anda estressado então eu resolvi que deveríamos tirar férias – disse enquanto saía da mira da varinha do namorado, contornou a mesa bem a tempo de escapar de um estupefaça que abriu um buraco no mármore da pia.

-DECIDIU? E MINHA OPINIÃO? EU NÃO POSSO SIMPLESMENTE LARGAR AS EMPRESAS MALFOY!

-Eu chamei um duende... – outro feitiço, aparentemente muito mais potente que um reles estupefaça.

-DUENDE? DUENDE? VOCÊ ME QUER MORTO, POTTER?

-Justamente por isso que vamos tirar férias, amor, você vai acabar morrendo com esse humor.

-MEU HUMOR ESTÁ MUITO BEM! – outro feitiço.

-Draco, isso já é magia negra...

-EU VOU JOGAR UM AVADA NAS SUAS FUÇAS!

-Desculpe, anjo, mas você não me deixa opção – e o deixou inconsciente.

----

Draco nunca acordava com o sol em seu rosto, seu quarto era lindamente enfeitiçado para o proteger disso, mas então por que seu feitiço não estava funcionando. Seu colchão também estava mais duro que o normal. Harry iria pagar caro... pelo quê? Não estava lembrando.

-Potter – o chamou pelo sobrenome para deixar claro o quanto estava bravo. – Refaz o feitiço pra me proteger do sol e fecha a porcaria da cortina.

-Não tem cortina aqui, Dray.

-Como não, sua anta? São brancas com detalhes verdes, eu mesmo as escolhi.

-Abre os olhos, anjo... – Draco relutante obedeceu.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! ONDE RAIOS EU ESTOU? – e lembrou da noite anterior. – Vo-Você m-me estu-estuporou... EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ, SEU TESTA PARTIDA INFERNAL! – e pulou em cima do namorado que também estava deitado naquela cama estranha.

----

-Explica de novo, que raios estamos fazendo nesse lugar infernal, usando essas roupas infernais e diante desses bichos infernais?

-Já disse – falou cansado. – Estamos aqui porque nem eu agüento mais seu estado de nervos, estamos numa fazenda que eu comprei pra você relaxar e estamos diante das coitadas das vaquinhas para ordenhá-las.

-Ordenhar? Tipo tirar veneno? – Harry o olhou incrédulo.

-Não, leite.

-Leite? Mas, ué... ele não vem na caixinha? Eu vi você trazendo uma vez do supermercado ou como seja – ele estava verdadeiramente curioso.

-Não, o leite vem da vaca, ele sai por aquelas tetas, tá vendo ali? – e apontou para elas.

-Como tiramos?

-Só apertar e puxar elas.

-VOCÊ TÁ INSINUANDO QUE EU VOU PÔR MINHAS MÃOS NISSO? – os animais se mexeram em protesto com o barulho. – Não, não e não!

-Pare de negação e vamos logo, anjo. Isso vai ser hilário.

-Você primeiro, Potter.

-Ah, não. Vai lá, príncipe, muita boa sorte – Harry riu e se afastou. Draco o xingou, mas se aproximou do animal.

Colocou o balde cautelosamente embaixo das tetas da vaca e puxou um banquinho. Sentou nele e ficou olhando para onde devia colocar as mãos e começar a ordenhar.

-Só olhar não garante nosso café da manhã.

-Não ria, Potter. Isso não é como ordenhar cobras, aquilo é muito mais fácil.

-Você é maluco?

Draco grunhiu e colocou uma mão desajeitada sobre uma das tetas e puxou. Um pouco do leite respingou em suas roupas, Harry riu. Ele pegou uma teta apontou para Harry e puxou. O líquido branco acertou em cheio e o loiro quem riu. A pobre da vaquinha, irritada com a brincadeira, resolveu que não queria aquilo e andou pra frente, derrubando o pobre do Draco no chão.

-Sua vaca! – gritou, ela respondeu com um mugido.

Depois de algumas tentativas por ambos eles tinham um balde cheio. Draco resolveu chamar a vaca de Ginevra devido seu temperamento. Graças a piada recebeu um pouco de esterco no cabelo.

-... E TODOS OS SEUS FILHOS IRÃO APODRECER NA MISÉRIA... – continuou gritando enquanto iam para outro lugar naquele maldito lugar.

-Não terei filhos, amor, eu sou gay, ninguém te contou? – zombou.

-Deixa você colocar nosso leite em um lugar seguro e você vai ver, hnf. E afinal, por que não bebemos logo?

-Draco, temos de ferver, ou vamos adoecer, esse leite tá cheio de bactérias e todo o resto...

-Tá, tá... hnf... onde estamos indo.

-Temos a bebida e agora vamos pegar a comida. Ovo de galinha!

-NÃO VAMOS TER QUE ESPREMER AS GALINHAS, VAMOS? – gritou assustado.

-Não, meu anjo puro e inocente, elas põe os ovos, apenas pegamos.

----

-Apenas pegamos. Apenas pegamos. Potter Maldito – reclamava durante o banho.

Ele e Harry foram atacados por todo o galinheiro na hora de pegar os ovos, Draco estava mais sujo do que podia se lembrar, havia esterco, titica de galinha, leite, ovo e terra sobre seu lindo e loiro cabelo. Pelo menos Harry deixara o balde fora do galinheiro e não precisaram pegar mais leite. Potter por estar menos sujo tomara seu banho primeiro e agora preparava o café da manhã. Draco jurava que no dia seguinte eles iriam conjurar comida. Já estava tremendo diante do que Harry devia imaginar para o almoço.

-Está pronto?

-Você viu quanta merda eu tinha na cabeça? NÃO FAZ PIADA, É O SENTIDO LITERAL DA COISA!

-Ok, amor, anda logo, já terminei de preparar o café. E temos que comprar mantimentos.

-Comprar? – sua voz não escondia o tom de alívio e ele desligou o chuveiro. Após um tempo ele apareceu enrolado na toalha, novamente limpo, diante do namorado. – Quer dizer que não precisamos mais fazer o que fizemos hoje?

-Não. Quer dizer que não precisamos caçar pelo almoço e jantar, mas vamos ordenhar vacas e pegar ovos – Draco gemeu suavemente e sentiu dois braços o envolvendo. – Hey, amor, você vai ver como vamos ficar bem, e você vai até ficar calminho.

Draco foi até o quarto e colocou uma roupa não muito nova, não estragaria suas roupas naquele lugar. Desceu até a cozinha e sentou-se à mesa, Harry colocou seus ovos fritos e leite quente diante de si e sentou, ele mantinha um sorriso doce o tempo todo.

-Ao menos _você_ está feliz por estar aqui.

-Não fica assim, você vai estar feliz também logo, logo. Esse lugar é tão calmo, sem comensais ou correria ou qualquer outra coisa de cidade.

----

-MALDITA HORA QUE EU FUI TOMAR DESSE LEITE!

-Não reclama, Draco, eu não sabia que era tão forte.

O loiro curvou-se diante do vaso.

-Como o Hagrid diz, melhor fora do que dentro.

-Venha novamente com suas sabedorias e eu... – e novamente sumiu com sua cabeça dentro do vaso.

-Dray, amor. Calma.

-POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ VOMITANDO TAMBÉM?

-Eu acho que tenho um estômago mais forte. Vou pegar uma poção para você está bem? Já volto – e sumiu no quarto. Voltou trazendo um frasquinho que deu para Draco tomar, ele virou tudo e foi levado para a cama.

-Vá fazer as compras.

-Não seria melhor eu ficar com você?

-NÃO, VÁ LOGO!

Assim que Harry desapareceu, Draco voltou ao banheiro, mas dessa vez ele tinha certeza que o que iria sair não seguiria o caminho de cima.

----

-Draco?

-Estou na cama, Potter.

-Melhor? Quer mais poção?

-Quero minha casa, e minha cama, e meu travesseiro – resmungou. Harry sentou ao seu lado e lhe deu um selinho.

-Não até você ficar calminho.

-Eu juro que fico calmo, interrompo a greve, paro de te ignorar e até te deixo me dar apelidos ridículos, mas vamos embora daqui – choramingou.

Harry sorriu docemente para o namorado e o abraçou.

-Mas aqui é tão legal. Eu nunca estive no campo antes, quero dizer, não de verdade. Não conta as idas na casa da Tia Guida. Vem, vamos colher fruta nas árvores!

-NEM MORTO, POTTER.

----

-Como assim não, Draco? Ah, faz mais de uma semana, como isso pode não te afetar?

-Ainda estou de greve, então vai se aliviar com a Ginevra, vá – ele virou e fechou os olhos

Bufando Harry virou na cama e dormiu. Draco abriu um dos olhos e verificou que o namorado estava dormido.

-Ah, seu estúpido! Isso me afeta, sim. E muito! – sussurrou e dormiu.

----

Draco estava se habituando a rotina, ordenhar vaca e pegar ovos, catar fruta no pomar, pegar verdura na horta. Era tudo simples desde que lembrara ao namorado que eles eram bruxos e tudo se resolvia num passe de mágica. Mas quem falasse que aquela vida era boa devia levar um Crucio com Avada na cara. Draco estava uma pilha de nervos, acordar com aqueles galos que eram incapazes de ficarem calados, ou aquele sol no rosto, já que Harry desfazia sempre o seu feitiço e abria as cortinas novas quando acordava.

No terceiro dia Draco lançara um silêncio em todos os galos que tinham, foi quando ele descobriu que a fazenda também tinha pavão. Quando escutou o grito do coitado ele levantou e correu atrás do bicho por quase um quilômetro até que o acertou com um avada bem dado e o levou para casa.

-Eu devia prendê-lo por usar magia negra.

-Você está de férias, fica calado. Hnf, agora esse bicho não me assusta mais, e que sorriso é esse?

-É que foi engraçado ver você correr a fazenda quase toda atrás dele.

-Sem comentários. Hnf. Será que dá para comer isso?

-Não sei, nunca tentei. Entra, amor, vai chover.

-Agora virou o homem do tempo, Potter? – e ficou do lado de fora.

Harry o observou com uma sobrancelha erguida, pouco depois se ouviu um trovão ao longe e começou a chover.

-Maldito seja você e seu dom premonitório.

-Dom? Amor, eu só vi as nuvens pesadas. Agora entra para não se resfriar.

Entrou irritado e sujando todo o assoalho de lama. Harry suspirou e o secou com um feitiço. O abraçou suavemente e soltou uma risada.

-Quê?

-Você fica fofo com esse pijama sujo.

-EU NÃO SOU FOFO, EU SOU SEXY.

-Tudo bem – se aproximou mais. – Eu te amo – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Ótimo, limpa o chão – e saiu do abraço e foi tomar um banho, Harry suspirou e foi fazer o que Draco tinha lhe ordenado.

----

Quando desceu o café da manhã estava pronto. O dia estava bem frio e úmido, como eles já tinham leite, ovos, pão e frutas não precisavam sair de casa naquele dia. Sentou-se à mesa e pegou um dos pratos. Harry entrou logo depois, emburrado e usando um conjunto de moletom.

-Tomou banho?

-Sim, no banheiro de baixo.

-Ah... Você está bravo – constatou.

-Impressão.

-Pensei que essa coisa toda era para ficarmos calmos – zombou.

-Não começa.

-Harry?

O moreno se levantou e foi para a sala o ignorando. Draco apenas suspirou e terminou seu café da manhã.

Encontrou Harry no sofá diante da lareira lendo um livro. Seus olhos se fechavam demoradamente quando piscava, Harry não estava irritado, estava doente.

-Amor?

-É amor agora? – estava corado também, então tinha febre. Draco sabia como ele ficava de mau-humor quando adoecia.

-Está bem?

-Perfeito...

-Você está com febre – e para provar seu ponto se aproximou e pôs a mão em sua testa. – Com muita febre! Minha nossa, como não notei antes?

-Não é nada – retrucou.

-Você está zonzo e com febre, está doente. Venha para a cama.

-Não quero, acabo de acordar.

-E vai voltar para a cama, eu fico lá com você – com dificuldade ergueu o moreno, ele resmungou que podia andar, mas realmente estava zonzo, e fechava o olho muitas vezes.

Colocou-o na cama e deitou ao seu lado.

-Você vai repousar agora – o barulho do vento contra a vidraça abafava sua voz. Ele acendeu a lareira para aquecer o quarto.

-Não vou dormir – sussurrou. Nem bem terminou de falar e sua respiração pesada denunciou que não conseguiu cumprir a promessa.

Draco foi até a lareira e lançou um pouco de pó de floo nela. Chamou sua casa e encontrou Severus sentado lendo um livro.

-Severus, que bom, acho que Harry está doente.

-Draco! Pensei que ele houvesse te matado, não me contatava.

-Ele me carregou para uma fazenda. Ele está tonto e com muita febre, está dormindo agora.

-Ele deve ter sido picado por algum inseto e ter alguma alergia, o deixe dormir, não deve tardar a passar. E se ele morrer, melhor.

-SEVERUS! Tudo bem que ele tem sido um bastardo às vezes, mas ainda é meu namorado. Ok, vou deixá-lo repousar.

-É bom...

-Severus, pode tomar seu banho agora... Malfoy? – comentou o loiro que acabara de entrar na sala.

-LUPIN? Severus Snape explique-se.

-Não é o que está pensando, Potter o mandou para me vigiar.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! – sua resolução de deixar o namorado relaxar foi para espaço. Saiu da lareira e encerrou o contato.

-Nhan?

-VOCÊ MANDOU SEU PADRINHO POSTIÇO VIGIAR O MEU PADRINHO?

-Nhan?

-Não se faça de desentendido – sussurrou perigosamente.

-O Remus tava sozinho então...

-VOCÊ VAI MORRER!

----

Draco estava sentado diante da porta, encolhido no sofá segurando as lágrimas, havia um mês que estavam naquela fazenda e no dia anterior explodira de raiva. Brigara feio com Harry e ele saiu, falara com o padrinho e o ex-professor, mas eles não sabiam do seu namorado, na verdade pela posição que os encontrara eles não deviam saber de muita coisa. Falara com os Weasley, todos eles, com Seamus e até com Dean. Falara com o chefe dele, com Tonks e mais um monte de aurores. Ninguém o vira. Procurara pela fazenda toda, foi quando descobriu que ela era imensa, não apenas aquela parte que estava acostumado. Agora Harry estava sumido há um dia inteiro, e Draco estava desesperado.

Haviam brigado porque Harry achava que Draco o estava traindo, Malfoy rebateu dizendo que ele que o estava traindo. E a discussão cresceu a ponto de Harry sumir, nas primeiras quatro horas Draco ignorou, mas quando deu duas da manhã e nada de seu namorado voltar ele começou a acordar Deus e o mundo atrás dele.

A porta da frente abriu suavemente e um moreno passou resmungando. Draco pulou do sofá e se jogou em seu pescoço chorando copiosamente.

-ONDE RAIOS VOCÊ ESTEVE? Queria me matar de preocupação, é isso?

-Dray? – sua voz estava embargada e ele cheirava a álcool.

-Estava bebendo? EU AQUI FEITO UM LOUCO E VOCÊ BEBENDO? Provavelmente estava com alguém, não? Dean?

-Draco... pára com isso, ok? Sim eu estava bebendo, porque estava muito bravo, mas não foi nada divertido.

-Eu te odeio – e socou suavemente o peito dele, porém não resistiu quando Harry o beijou e o carregou até o quarto.

----

-Harry? – seu namorado não estava a seu lado.

-Estou aqui – ele disse entrando no quarto com uma mala.

-Para quê essa mala?

-Vamos para casa, acho que já estamos calmos o suficiente – sorriu docemente. Draco se espreguiçou e caminhou até ele.

-Mas agora? Eu estava gostando tanto daqui.

-Se falar assim acho que você está se apaixonando pela Ginevra – zombou.

-Talvez, já viu como a teta dela é grande? – e riram.

-Quer ficar?

-Você ainda tem mais dois meses de férias. Talvez... seja uma boa pedida.

----**Fim**----

**N/A: **Terminei!!! Vivaaaaaaaaaa... eu comecei a escrever essa fic e me deu bloqueio e passei um século até terminar... quase um mês... Bom, eu pretendo retomar Darkness... e estou pensando numa continuação para 'The Phantom of the Opera' uma amiga minha que deu a sugestão. Na hora que ela falou e eu visualizei eu disse: "o que eu fiz com o Sirius é fichinha perto disso". O que é? O que é? Quando eu escrever vocês vão saber... HAUhAUhAUhUAHuHAh (risada do mal) Bom... eu estou de volta! Dia 12 de fev começam minhas aulas, então eu pretendo escrever durante a aula... huhu que minha mãe não leia isso... Juro que esse ano serei uma escritora séria... Por que não acreditam em mim? Buááááááá... Bom... falei demais... beijos...


End file.
